frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
Creep Shop
The creep shop is a store where you can hire a variety of spellcasting creeps to supplement your army. Creeping is vital in in-house games or Tournament games and will give you a huge advantage in pub games. It is important to keep your creeps alive, and remember that creeps can be Charmed or Transmuted. For balance reasons, creeps do not benefit from Brilliance Aura. Creeps Chunsang 350 Gold Supporting spellcaster. Can cast Spirit Link, Rejuvenation and Healing Ward. Spirit Link links 4 units together in a chain. All units with Spirit Link on them will live longer, by distributing 50% of the damage they take across other Spirit Linked units. Lasts 75 seconds. Rejuvenation heals a target friendly unit for 400 hit points over 12 seconds. Healing Ward places a ward that heals units in a small area for 15 seconds. These wards can be dispelled or destroyed and the healing effect does not stack. Durant 350 Gold Essential spellcaster. Can cast Cripple, Curse and Stasis Trap. Cripple reduces attack speed by 50%, movement speed by 75%, and causes the unit to deal 50% of their normal damage. Curse causes the target unit to miss 33% of the time. This lasts 60 seconds on heroes and 120 seconds on units. Stasis Trap sets an immovable ward that detonates 10 seconds after being set. When detonated, all units in a 400 AoE are stunned for 6 seconds. Faerie Dragon 350 Gold Faerie Dragons are creeps which were introduced in 6.3. Faerie Dragons can fly and have a powerful anti-caster ability, but have extremely poor (and slow) damage output. Mana Flare deals damage proportional to the amount of mana spent to any enemy caster within a large area around the Faerie Dragon. Mana Flare does damage equivalent to about 3 * amount of mana used in regards to units. This means a Chunsang casting healing ward is instantly killed if he is not spirit linked. Mana Flare ''does damage equivalent to 1 * mana used in regards to heroes without factoring in hero spell resistance with a maximum damage capability of 150. ''Mana Flare damage has a small AoE and does not stack with extra Faerie Dragons on the same team. Dudey 350 Gold Primary spellcaster. Can cast Bloodlust, Lightning Shield, and Inner Fire. Bloodlust increases attack speed by 40% and movement speed by 25% for 12 seconds on heroes and 30 seconds on units. Lightning Shield forms a shield of electricity around a target unit, dealing 20 damage per second to units around it. Lasts 20 seconds. Inner Fire increases a target friendly unit's damage by 10% and armor by 5. Lasts 15 seconds on heroes and 60 seconds on units. Sendo 200 Gold Big and slow turtle with Blink, Taunt and Spiked Carapace. Attacks land and air units. A common strategy is to use the taunt and then blink behind your units. The enemies effected by taunt will look for a way to get to your turtle, which will keep them from attacking. K-Rose 350 Gold Versatile spellcaster. Can cast Shackles, Invisibility, and Raise Dead. Shackles magically binds a target enemy ground unit, so that it cannot move or attack. Lasts 1 second on heroes and 20 seconds on units. Invisibility makes a unit invisible. If the unit attacks, uses an ability, or casts a spell it will become visible. Lasts 120 seconds on normal units and 15 seconds on Heroes. Raise Dead raises 2 skeleton warriors every 8 seconds. These units have 180 hit points and a base damage of 13. They can also be dispelled. Goatzilla 300 Gold Tiny kamikaze melee unit. Has a pathetic Bash and can use Roar and cast Faerie Fire. Roar gives friendly nearby units in a 500 AoE a 25% bonus to damage for 45 seconds. Faerie Fire reduces a target enemy unit's armor by 4 and gives vision of that unit. Lasts 20 seconds on heroes and 120 seconds on units. Blank 200 Gold Large Tank melee unit. Has a strong Cleave and Devour Magic. Devour Magic removes enemy buffs and magic effects and does a small amount of damage to summoned units. Devour Magic also heals Blank for 50 health for every magic effect removed. Attack upgrades do effect this unit. Peasant 300 Gold Peasants can repair Buildings and Mechanical Units. Repairing costs Gold. Ohboy 350 gold Hires a Ohboy which has two skills, Replicate which makes a copy of your hero or unit and Mana Charge which recovers 200 mana over a 5 second timeframe. Demolisher 400 Gold Long-range siege weaponry. Effective against buildings but slow and vulnerable. Has the Burning Oil ability, which sets units on fire, dealing damage over time. Demolishers have a base damage of 81 and have splash damage. Attack upgrades do effect this unit. Zepellin 450 Gold Hires a flying air-transport that can hold 8 units. The most common use is to carry a Death Sheep, but it can be used in multiple other situations. A zeppelin can be helpful if you are being targeted by enemy spells or if you have a slow or weak hero, as heroes gain experience even when inside the zepellin. It can be used to pick up Demolishers or even an Avalanche. This unit can be repaired by a peasant and healed by Tranquility, but it can also be Transmuted. Also can be a great way to get other creeps and your Death Sheep into someones base for a tanking. Wisp 50 Gold Suicidal unit. Can Detonate to dispel magic, hurt summoned creatures and drain mana in an area. Detonate does 350 damage to summoned units, dispels any buffs, and drains 50 mana in an area of 400. Wisps are the main form of dispel in Frenzy. There is a high stock number and a low cooldown time, so you should always have wisps available. Use these whenever you see multiple summons, because the gold and experience you will gain from dispelling units far outweighs the 50 gold cost. Slave 50 gold Hires a slave to carry your items for you Category:Creeps